


Daddy's Day Out

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comic-Con, Consensual Non-Consent, Cosplay, F/M, Incest, Nerdy girl, Parent/Child Incest, Pleading, Slapping, Two Sex Scenes in One, breaking character, dd/lg, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A girl's BF dumps her at the last minute, so she convinces her father to be her comic con date. They dress up as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Daddy just thinks it's a normal con. Little does he know that the cosplay works a little differently here.
Relationships: F4A
Kudos: 4





	Daddy's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Daddy's Day Out [Insest][Comic Con][Harley Quinn X Joker Cosplay] [Nerdy Girl][Pleading][Slapping][Pussy Slaps][Breaking Character][Directions][Voyeurism][Public][Two Sex Scenes in One][Rape] b/c [Consentual NonCon]

Summary: A girl's BF dumps her at the last minute, so she convinces her father to be her comic con date. They dress up as the Joker and Harley Quinn. Daddy just thinks it's a normal con. Little does he know that the cosplay works a little differently here. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ugh, thanks again for agreeing to come with me, Daddy. 

I know that you think that the costume looks silly. But honestly, you make a great Joker. 

Oh, you're not too old, Daddy. Just...distinguished. 

Yeah, it's okay to be a little embarrassed, but it really means a lot to me that you decided to go to this con with me. 

Even if it took a little convincing...

Seriously, you really helped me out, Daddy. I thought I was going to die when my boyfriend broke up with me last minute. We had been planning our costumes for weeks and for him to leave just like that...

*whimpering*

Okay, okay. It's fine. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today. I know you hate it when I cry, Daddy. And I know that you only agreed to do this so that I wouldn't cry anymore. Plus, I don't want to ruin our good time. 

I didn't spend all this time perfecting my Harley Quinn just to go off mope in a corner. Come on, I want to show you around. 

No, Daddy. You *have* to come with me. The whole point of you coming was so that I didn't have to cosplay alone. Harley Quinn doesn't just work without her Joker. I can't do as many bits without someone to play-off of. 

Besides, no one puts Daddy in a corner either. 

See? I even remembered that line from that old movie that showed me and, if I can take an interest in your hobbies, then you can take an interest in mine. 

Come on, please? I bet that you'll like it more than you think. 

(pause) 

(excited) Yes! You're the best, Daddy. 

So, to the right over, that's where all the merch is. But we probably shouldn't start there because I don't want some here some boring speech about maxing out the credit card. 

Look, I explained to you about last time. Those limited-edition Wonder Woman action figures were a steal. 

Yeah, they're expensive but Daddy...it's art! 

Fine, I won't buy anything this time. Promise. 

Yes, really. 

Look, I'm not even going to tempt myself. I'll stay far away from the merch tables. 

But that means we have to do something else. Do you want to attend a panel? I think there's one on Outlander that's starting in a few minutes. 

Panels are...well, you mostly just listen to them talk about working on the show. And sometimes, people ask questions. 

I promise that it's more fun than it sounds. 

No? Ugh, fine. You pick something then, Daddy. What sounds good to you?

Over there? Oh, ooh...that's the cosplay area. That's where we can show-off our costumes and act out scenes and stuff. 

Well, it's kind of like a play except everyone from different fandoms is acting all at once, and sometimes you get crossovers. 

A crossover is like characters from different universes meeting, like if Joker and Harley Quinn ran into The Hulk. 

Ugh, no Daddy. The Hulk isn't part of the Justice League. The Hulk is Marvel. Joker and Harley Quinn are DC. 

*sigh* Marvel and DC are comic book companies. Honestly, Daddy...

Oh, no. It's fine. I know that you're trying. It's actually cute that you're stupid-

I mean...um...ignorant. Yeah, let's go with that one. 

Anyway, you don't have to worry. You don't actually need to know anything about the character's back history to cosplay. 

Well...you kind of do, but I'll be there to help you. 

Really, there's no need to be nervous. We don't even have to play at first. We can just watch. 

Come on, you said that you wanted to check it out and we need to do something fun. 

Daddy, we do. 

*sigh* Daddy, think about how much we paid to get in here. Do you really want all the money to go to waste? 

Ha, I knew that trick would work on you. 

Oh, don't act surprised, Daddy. I know how your brain works. 

Now, come on, before I change my mind about those merch tables. 

*optional footsteps*

Well, this is the cosplay area. What do you think, Daddy? 

What? Um yeah...it's a bunch of people making-out, but that's part of cosplay, Daddy. 

Okay, some of them are doing more than making-out. 

Look, I told you that this was an *adult* comic con, Daddy. That's why they check everyone's ID when they come in. Only plus eighteen allowed. 

It's not illegal or anything, Daddy. It's just different. 

What? Yeah, I knew about it. My boyfriend and I have planned a scene together. I just...

Well, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't come. You're so old and stuffy. I didn't think that you would like this type of thing. 

But...um...I still kind of want to try it with you. 

It's just...I've been imagining this scene in my head for so long. I spent forever planning it out. I played it over and over in my head at night while I-

Um, made myself happy.

I just have to try it, Daddy, please. I love these characters. I love the idea of them together. I just want to make it happen. For them, you know? 

And well, for myself too. Oh, just thinking about it makes me horny. 

I mean, how can you watch Jessica Rabbit giving head to Wolverine and not want to fuck? 

And, okay, I know this whole set-up seems like a scene out of a bad porno. But please, Daddy. I really need this. It will be so much fun and I promise that we'll look so cool in our costumes. 

And I know that you're not my boyfriend or anything, but I really don't mind. Guys my own age are so immature anyway. My new Ex freaking dumped me two days before something this important to me. I'm tired of dealing with it. I want someone older, someone kinder. I want you, Daddy. 

You're the one who always takes care of me when I'm feeling down. You're the one who can always put a smile on my face. And you're the one who agreed to come to this nerdy convention with me when no one else would. You're the one I want to do this with, Daddy. Just you. No one else. 

Please, Daddy? You just look so cute in your Joker costume that I'm going to melt. 

Please, please, please. It will be so much fun. 

Please? I'll even get down on my knees and beg for you. Just to show you how much I want it. 

Please. Daddy, please. It will make me so so happy. 

(teasing) And it would be such a good use of our money. We would get the most out of this experience at no additional cost. It's the financially responsible decision, Daddy. 

(laughing) Did that line really work on you or do I just have a good pout? 

Well, I don't really care much either way. You said, yes! Oh, I'm so excited. 

Don't worry, Daddy. I promise that it will be easy. I have the whole scene planned out. You'll be fine. I'll do most of the talking. You just need to laugh maniacally on occasion. 

And I'll just whisper the directions to you as we go along. If I'm quiet no one else will hear, just try to listen to me and not Harley Quinn, okay? Cause she's a character. 

Oh, you'll see what I mean. Remember we really want to impress our audience, so try to get into okay? 

Ha, it's still a performance, Daddy. You have to sell it. 

Like, I know that you love me, but you have to try to be mean. Remember, you're not just my Daddy anymore. You're the Joker. But like...A Daddy Joker. 

Does that make sense? 

Well, um...maybe you can learn by trying it. That's probably better than me explaining anyway. Just follow my lead. 

(whisper) Okay, push me down to the ground. 

(HQ voice): Ow, Mr. J. Why do you always have to pick on me? Aren't I your favorite? 

(whisper) Now, pull my hair. 

(HQ) Ow, please, Mr. J. That hurts. Please. I really tried to break the Mad Hatter out of Arkham for you, but you know how Bats is. The man's got gadgets on his gizmos and gizmos on his gizmos on his gadgets. 

(whisper) Keep pulling. 

(HQ) I tried my best. I really did. Please Pudding, can you forgive me? 

(whisper) Slap me. 

(whisper) Don't hesitant, just do it. 

*slap*

(HQ) Ow. Pudding, please. 

(whisper) Keep going, I'll tell you when to stop. 

*slap*

(HQ): Pudding, I tried. 

*slap*

(HQ) Really I did. 

*slap*

(HQ) You know that I always try for you, Pudding. 

*slap* 

(whisper) You're doing great, Daddy. Just a little harder. 

*slap*

(HQ) Mr. J, please. I'm gonna cry. 

*slap*

(whisper) Keep going, I know that you hate it when I cry, Daddy. But remember that it's a character. 

*slap*

(HQ) Why are you always so mean to me? It's not like you could have done any better. You were too lazy to even do it yourself. 

(whisper) Okay, I made him angry. Spread my legs open and slap my pussy. 

*slap*

(HQ): Wait, wait. I didn't mean that. Mr. J, please. 

*slap*

(whisper) Keep going. It's fine. You won't hurt me. 

*slap*

(whisper) Actually, it feels kind of good. Harley's not supposed to think that. 

*slap*

(whisper) But your daughter loves it, Daddy...oh, wait...I think I have a line. 

*slap*

(HQ) Daddy, no. 

(HQ) I mean, Mr. J, no. 

*slap*

(whisper) Sorry, I'm getting a little mixed-up, Daddy. You're just making me so wet. Oh, make the last one hard. 

*slap* 

(HQ) Pudding, my sweet little cunt hurts so much. Please. 

(whisper) Pull my tights off. I'm going to struggle but pin my wrists back. Do it with force. I know that you're stronger than I am. 

(HQ) Mr. J, no. Why do you only do this when I don't want to? Please, I'm tired from fighting bats. Just let me go...

(whisper) Let her struggle for a minute. 

*struggling*

(HQ) Mr. J. Stop, please. 

(whisper while struggling) It's okay, Daddy. Harley doesn't want this, but I really do. Oh, I'm so excited to have your cock inside me, Daddy. 

(HQ) It doesn't matter that I'm wet. I said that I don't fucking want it. 

(whisper) You're doing great, Daddy. People are starting to stare. I bet we're the best cosplayers here. 

(HQ) Oh, I would hate you...

*kissing*

(HQ) If I didn't love you so much. Oh Pudding, why do you do this to me? 

(whisper) Unzip your pants and shove your cock inside. Don't hold back, Daddy. I've been wanting this for so long. 

(HQ) Hey, pudding. Come on, I wasn't ready. I'm not wet enough yet. 

(whisper) That's a lie. I'm so wet, Daddy. So wet and ready for you. 

(HQ) Pudding, please, it hurts. 

(HQ) Well, I actually kind of like that it hurts. Or do I? I don't know, I'm crazy Mr. J. I'm crazy for you. 

*kissing*

(whisper) Hehe, I can feel how hard you're getting inside me, Daddy. You must be close, but that's okay, Daddy. The is scene is almost over. 

(HQ) I don't want this...but I need you to give me more, Pudding. Give me all of it. Please put your rock hard cock inside of me. 

(whisper) Come on, Daddy. Fuck me raw. I want it. Harley wants it now too. All these people watching want it. Let's give them a grand finish. 

(HQ) Give it to me, Pudding. Give it to me. Your little Harley Quinn needs Daddy's cum. 

(whisper) She can call him Daddy too. I don't care anymore. You feel too good. Oh, please, Daddy. I need you cum. Cum for me, Daddy. Please cum for me. 

(HQ or just louder) Now, now. Give it to me now. Give it to me. Give it to me. 

(whisper): Please Daddy, I'm going to-I'm shaking. Are you ready? 

(whisper) Then cum for me. 

(HQ or just louder) Yes, yes, yes. 

*orgasm or improv to orgasm*

*optional clapping sounds*

(HQ): Oh, thank you Daddy-I mean Pudding. I um...promise that we'll get Bats next time. 

(whisper) Oh, you did amazing, Daddy! You were way better than me. Honestly, I'm in awe of your talent...and your cock. Trust me, you didn't disappoint. 

*kiss*

(whisper) But we should probably stop. I'm too broken to maintain character anymore. But I promise that we can play again later, Daddy. We can play as much as you want. 

*kiss*

(whisper) After all, we gotta get our money's worth.


End file.
